Goodbye
by SimplyHermione
Summary: Complete. HR. After Hermione cheats on Ron, will he ever take her back? These are a brief series of letters with the answer. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own them; J.K. Rowling does. I just place them into this story for creativity's sake. Enjoy.**

"I want to talk to you. I want to be in your arms, and tell you everything is all right, and I want to kiss you like we did that day, in the astronomy tower, when I literally clung to you like you were all I'd ever had or could ever want. I wrapped my arms around your neck, and I pressed myself to you like nothing else, and I wanted you to be there. I wanted to say I loved you, and I never wanted that kiss to stop because I do love you. I want to be with you. I never stopped loving you, and I want you to know with every part of me. And it kills me that you're over it because I'm not. I don't know if I will be. You were my first love, but it's not fair to you to just tell you I love you any time I take a notion to do so obviously again. But Honey, these are the first true emotions I've felt about guys in a long time, and that kiss with you is the most real I've felt since, well, the last kiss with you.

I'm still so in love with you, and that's why it's so hard to talk to you. It's so hard not to be able to switch it back to friendly love because that's what I need. But I really need _you_. I miss those days when you were there, with your arms around me and giving me that look like I was all you'd ever wanted. And I gave you the same. I see you in class, and I want nothing more than to just take you by the hand and stay there forever. I want to come to you and caress your face and arms and just have you look at me and be able to see how much I care for you. And in some ways I swear I'm addicted to the drama because there's no way I couldn't have just known this before. It's just... you. You're like a drug, a really good drug I want to keep in my system until the day I die.

The emotions never stopped just because our relationship did, and you know that just as well as I do. I hurt you, and then you hurt me, and there's pain and angst and all those other terrible things associated with us now. And that scares me, but you're the only one I'd give the title of "boyfriend" to now. It somehow doesn't belong to the rest of them. But I need time, and I need space, and I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I just love you. And I don't want to close this off forever. Somehow I still believe we're meant to be together.

And I want more than anything to just go up to you and hold you and tell you all of this with all my heart and have you know everything will be okay. But they don't understand and I don't want to hurt you again and I just... I think I really messed up this one. I just want us to be okay again. That's what I want, right now. But then again, I guess it's as you said: Sometimes in life, you don't always get what you want.

Goodbye, Ron."

As she wrote the last few words, Hermione summoned enough courage to slip the letter in the envelope. Then, all second thoughts aside, she sealed it and placed it inside the cover of his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. She wasn't sure if or when he'd find it, but she knew she needed him to know all that was inside. Even if she couldn't find the words out loud, she wanted him to see how she truly felt. And if that led to something more between them, then it led to more. If not, then, well, it really was goodbye.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! I won't know if you like it or don't unless you review, though, so please do. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The letter is mine, but the characters are J.K. Rowling's. I hope you like what I did with them.**

Ron found the letter that night. As he read it, his heart skipped a beat. _She still loves me? _he thought. _That can't be_. After all, she had dumped him. She had found another guy, made out with him, and then decided to tell Ron she could no longer be with him. He didn't know what to say, but he figured he'd try nonetheless:

"I too want to talk to you. I want to have you in my arms and be with you and have no one else ever come between us again. I want to feel you pressed against me like you were that day, and I want to keep you with me forever. I'm not over you, and I doubt I will ever be.

I love you more now than I ever have, and I want nothing more than to be with you as much as you want to be with me. I want to be able to stroke your hair and hold your hands and look into your eyes every day, for the rest of my life. I want you to be with me, and I want to be all you ever want, and I want to be all you'll ever need.

Because I know you're all I need.

But I just can't right now. It hurts too much. I'm sorry.

Goodbye, 'Mione."

He folded the letter, put it into the envelope, and placed it in her latest library book. He knew she'd find it soon, and he didn't want to be there when she did. So he walked out of the common room, and no one even noticed the tears in his eyes.

**A/N: This could be the end as well. Let me know what you think, and if I should write more. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The characters are J.K. Rowling's. The letters they write are mine.

* * *

**

Tears immediately sprang to Hermione's eyes as she read Ron's letter. She sighed deeply and began to write:

"Dear Ron,

I understand.

Love,

Your Dearest 'Mione.

P.S. I'll love you forever."

She turned around, and Ron was standing there.There were tears in his eyes. When he saw the tears in hers, it nearly tore him apart. Still he stood, looking intently at her.

Wordlessly, Hermione handed him the piece of parchment. She looked away.

He read it.

"Forever?" was his only reply. Hermione looked back at him.

"Forever." Her voice did not waver.

Suddenly he came to her. He pulled her into his arms, and he held her tight. Her breath caught in her throat, and she couldn't believe what was happening.

He pulled away slowly, and he kissed her. Just like he used to, with soft lips and gentle motion. She melted into his arms all over again, and he cherished the moment. He ended it slowly, and they let the kiss linger for a moment.

"Okay," he said softly, kissing her again. "Forever."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, all, that really is the end. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
